lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
GameTime (TALOVAG)
GameTime is a main character of the Frick TV show called The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime. Background Jared aka GameTime is a 18 boy who lives in a hotel with his roommate, Vesp. GameTime wants to secretly be a animator when he grows up so he can inspire people like how some of his favorite animated shows inspired him. GameTime is good friends with Marty McCoy and enemies with Pixel. He has a goofy sense of humor and likes to play video games and hang out with his friends. He sometimes gets into fights with his friends but they always get resolved. He attends school with his roommates and friends. One of the things he doesn't like about himself is that he can be obnoxious to other people sometimes when he is bored or sad. He tries to give people advice but it usually doesn't work. He attempts to stay calm at times. He currently has a girlfriend in the show. He also owns 2 dogs and 1 fish. He usually gets the gang in all sorts of trouble since he wants to have fun by any means. He sometimes hides his drawings from other people because he doesn't want them to judge them. He sometimes doesn't care for important events that are happening in his town but at times, he can be a caring and kind person. His choice of weapons is a golden sword and a laser portal gun. He is a former Master Builder but got kicked out since he wasn't cool enough. GameTime patriciates in sports that eventually help him get the ability jumping higher than a normal human. He is incredible in video game class and knows how to hack items that uses the internet. He also has a very big knowledge in TV shows, movies, video games, comics and other types of pop culture. He attends many conventions such as San Diego Comic Con, New York Comic Con, E3, and VidCon. He's known to stick up for his friends as seen in episode 1 when he punches and kicks Pixel. He is also a liar (little of times) as seen in the same episode as he tries to cover up the mess in the lunchroom by making Principal Morton think the blood in the room is fruit punch. He is not a big eater in the show. Appearances * TBA TALOVAG LEGO set *Epsiode 1:The Hotel *Episode 2:Things Get Worse *Episode 3:Things Get Better *Episode 4:The Time Machine Relationships Vesp GameTime and Vesp are close friends in the show. They get along together as roommates. GameTime comes along with Vesp on his adventures in some episodes. Marty GameTime and Marty are best friends. GameTime and Marty help out each other in some scenarios. GameTime helped out Marty with fixing Nerd With A Pencil. He also share lots of common interests like comic books and movies. He is known for giving him advice to ask Clara and vise versa on Tiffany. The Cipher King GameTime and Cipher are shown to be good friends in the show. GameTime and Cipher like to hang out in some scenes and show good care in each other. He can be sometimes annoyed with him like when Cipher is goofing around and farting in his face. Nerd With A Pencil GameTime and Nerd are likely good friends. GameTime helped rebuild him in Episode 3 but failed miserably. Pixel GameTime and Pixel are enemies in the show. He helps his friends defeat him and sticks up for his friends. Principal Morton GameTime and Morton are enemies in some episodes. Morton hates GameTime for slacking off and being annoying and GameTime hates Morton for being strict and bossy. GameTime usually fights him in some episodes. Clara GameTime and Clara are shown to be good friends. He defends her along with Marty in a battle with Pixel. He also gives her his clothes to her after E.T. takes off her clothes with this magic finger in a deleted scene of Episode 6. Tiffany GameTime and Tiffany are boyfriend and girlfriend. He has asked her out on a date to go see the Custom Club. He is known for protecting her even if she can fight for herself. GameTime gets nervous when she is around. Bob GameTime and Bob are good friends. He thinks of him as a friend and not a dog. Bob risked saving his life in Episode 3. GameTime loves Bob and will have a place in his heart for him E.T. GameTime and E.T. are acquaintances. GameTime is highly disturbed of him making out with Cipher. He hates him for taking off people's clothes out of nowhere and making out with Clara when she is Marty's girlfriend, not E.T.'s. Superman GameTime and Superman are rivals. GameTime thinks that Superman is a show off and doesn't help with problems him, Marty, and Vesp face until the very last minute. Zemo GameTime and Zemo hate each other. Zemo hates GameTime for turning him 0 years old with the Age-Inator. Seven GameTime and Seven are secretly okay friends. GameTime sees that in Seven that there is no evil inside him. Lily & Archie GameTime and Marty's younger siblings Lily and Archie are good friends. Lily and Archie like GameTime in a "cool uncle" kind of way. Although, they find him a bit weird like him having the power to switch genders anytime he wants. He completely lost that power a episode later. Catchphrases "Ladies And Fricks!" -GameTimes term for saying what the f**k or nickname for someone he is friends with "So what now?" -GameTime when he is bored "I like the sound of the sound of that boi." -GameTime when happy Trivia *GameTime's charcter is based on GameTime himself in real life. *GameTime wants to secretly have a normal childhood like all of the other neighborhood high schoolers. (But no that's not gonna happen) Category:Characters Category:The Amazing Life Of Vesp and GameTime Category:Protagonist